


Moonlight's Haze

by Valtyra_Amberglow



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, Dominance, Drinking, F/F, Romance, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtyra_Amberglow/pseuds/Valtyra_Amberglow
Summary: Ruby Haze has just started university in Canterlot. In general, she's pretty awkward and doesn't see herself as anything but plain. Her luck is about to change however!





	1. Chapter 1

It was another sunny and cheerful day in Canterlot. The Pegasi had cleared the clouds, as per Princess Celestia’s request, leaving just enough to give shade to some of the parks and fountains around the city. Unfortunately for one very specific, and very sleep deprived Unicorn, the sun was really making it hard to want to think of Celestia as anything but a horrible tyrant that directed her sun to torment her specifically.  
  
Cracking open her eyes, Ruby Haze let out a whimpering groan and turned over to hide away from the beam of celestial light that had, against all odds, lined up with her eyes throughout the course of the morning. Despite this, she had woken up and knew it would be more effort to drift off to Luna’s domain than it was worth, considering she probably wouldn’t even get the same dream.  
  
The mare felt a soft flush start go glaze across her pale, off-white cheeks as her tired mind processed the dream she had just been rudely awoken from. Ruby could still smell the lingering scent of-  
  
With a huff, she pulled her covers away and laid there, spread out, the rising heat flooding over her face. She hated feeling like this. “Damn you, Celestia!” Ruby cried, aimlessly flopping her legs against the bed, partly to wake up and partly in a futile attempt to let the Alicorn know how much she had annoyed her.  
  
Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Ruby rubbed her eyes with a hoof, letting out a yawn. After what would be considered a concerning amount of time, she flopped her legs over the edge of her bed and climbed off, yelping as she heard the metallic crunch of a can under her hoof and felt the spray of soda. “Horseapples…” she muttered under her breath, flicking her leg back and forth for a second.  
  
Her room, she suspected, was much like any other freshly enrolled students. Cans of varying amount littered her desk, which ran along the side of the room, with a stack of unopened textbooks in the corner as well as a desk-lamp and clock. In front sat her chair, upon which was hung her saddlebags and her hoodie. The floor was relatively clean, only a few plates here and there to mare the plush carpet.  
  
Off to on the other side of the room was the entrance to her bathroom, next to which sat the offending window. She was sure she had closed the curtains tight, yet a slither of Celestia’s burning light still managed to weave its way through. On the other side of the bathroom door was her room’s exit, which led to her dorm.  
  
Stretching her neck, Ruby grimaced upon feeling, and hearing, several [i]’pops’[/i] and [i]’clicks’[/i]. She snaked her hooves around the cans and plates to find her way into the bathroom for the start of her morning rituals.  
  
Coming out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, she levitated her hoodie over in a shimmer of deep red. Sliding it on and zipping it up, Ruby pulled on her saddlebags and made for the door, remembering to flick open her curtains and open the window to let some fresh air in.  
  
Exiting her room, she practically tip-toed out of the dorm. She didn’t want another ten-minute lecture on why she should ‘take better care off her mane’ or why ‘she should smile more’. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the memories of meeting her dorm-mates for the first time. It was quite an experience that the mare doubted she would forget anytime soon.  
  
Despite that, Ruby couldn’t say that any of her dorm-mates were bad ponies, far from it. She just wasn’t as social as some ponies and could only handle bursts of activity at a time before it became grating. Despite this, she did manage to force herself to a few parties and, against her stubbornness, enjoyed some of them.  
  
Even though she had been at the university for just under a month, the sight of Celestia’s School was still a magnificent, at least in her eyes. Numerous spires of deep purple and serene white towered hundreds of meters overhead as arches of polished marble meticulously connected various buildings around campus. Equestrian flags flicked to-and-fro high above, along with Celestia’s own cutie-mark.  
  
Ruby found it slightly pretentious, but who was she to complain, it’s not like she could ever measure up to one of the rulers. Trotting up the hill towards the building where her class was about to start, she found a large group of students flocked around the entrance of the building.  
  
Annoyance was already starting to bubble up inside of her at the prospect of being late for her class, but she also didn’t want to draw any attention to herself by pushing through the crowd. Still, trotting up to the group, she did awkwardly find a spot to stand, and once making sure she wasn’t touching anyone, found out that everypony was trying to get some well-dressed Unicorn’s attention.  
  
The stallion in question was stood on top of a small, portable stage. On each side of the stage were posters advertising Canterlot’s newest nightclub: [i]The Full Moon[/i]. The pony himself sported a black, pin-striped suit as well as a pair of aviator sunglasses with a slicked back mane.  
  
“Alright!” the stallion called out in a thick, posh Canterlonian accent. “I only have one last ticket for a very lucky filly or colt!” At that, the sound of ponies clambering to win a ticket swelled around Ruby and she grew increasingly uncomfortable. “All you have to do is let me hear that you want it!” he shouted, still being able to be heard despite the volume of the students as they shouted in unison. “I can’t hear you!”  
  
With that, Ruby grunted and tried her best to leave, her awkwardness having turned to annoying quickly enough. Pushing through, she found herself in front of the crowd, yet pressed up against the stage. Letting out a strained huff, she climbed up, ignoring the stallion as he closed in.  
  
“Oh my!” he began, smirking. At that, Ruby froze solid and a thick blush forced itself across her face, contrasting against her pale coat. “Looks like we have a winner!” His eyes roamed Ruby’s figure for a split second, summing her up and giving a subtle nod. “Somepony doesn’t play by the rules, I see.”  
  
“I- W-What…” she mumbled, still unable to turn towards the group of ponies that had slowly begun to disperse, little by little as the reality set in that they wouldn’t be winning the ticket.  
  
“You’ve won the ticket,” he whispered into her ear while passing the ticket to her. “Aren’t you excited?!” he continued, announcing it louder this time to what little crowd remained. Again, he leaned in, “You’ll thank me, everypony does.”  
  
[center]***[/center]  
  
Ruby Haze had been in the bathroom for well over twenty minutes since she had been let go and her nerves still hadn’t calmed down. She had expected to simply climb over and get to class, but instead had managed to somehow win a ticket to the nightclub. If she wasn't the one to win, she would have thought it was something out of a silly cartoon.  
  
Said ticket was now hovering before her in her magic as she read over the conditions to try and calm herself down. [i]‘This ticket permits one pony entry to The Full Moon, for one night only. This ticket permits the user to free single shot drinks all night. Once claimed, this ticket is magically bound to the pony and cannot be transferred, sold, or destroyed until after the given date.‘[/i] Ruby closed her eyes in slight annoyance. “Great, can’t even get rid of it. At least I will only have to wait until…” she whispered to herself, then turned the ticket over, “Tonight?!”  
  
“Hey, keep it down!” a voice called out from the other stall, causing her to wince.  
  
“Sorry.” Finding that her nerves had settled down enough, she climbed down from the toilet and exited, still reading the ticket. Despite how much ponies wanted the ticket, it was basically worthless once magically bound to a pony, so Ruby found no trouble reading it in public. ‘The hottest new club… blah blah… filler text…”  
  
Shaking her head, she slipped the ticket into her saddlebag and wandered off to where her next class would be held. The mare had already missed twenty minutes of her first period, so she simply found no point in going.  
  
Even as Ruby waited, her thoughts kept drifting back to the ticket. She had heard of the ‘The Full Moon’ in passing, as well as Princess Luna, but she couldn’t really remember that well. The mare shrugged, if she couldn’t remember it, then it must not be that important, right?  
  
[center]***[/center]  
  
Ruby found herself sighing while she gazed at herself in her bathroom mirror. Her eyes scoured every part of her and found basically nothing but imperfections along the way; from the tip of her horn to the round of her rump. The mare didn’t go out much, that was at least obvious, but when she did, she quickly dubbed this part of the night the ‘self-loathing hour’.  
  
Pushing to find something, anything attractive about herself, her eyes flicked up to her horn which was half-hidden by her dark red mane. “It’s well maintained, I guess…” Ruby muttered, finding herself staring into her own eyes. A quick ‘bang’ broke her out of the moment, and she glanced over to her door with confusion.  
  
Opening it, she peeked outside and saw her pink-coated dorm-mate, Cinnamon Eclipse collapsed on the floor with a comically large suitcase on top of her. The mare, to Ruby, was way too cheerful for her liking, always seemingly whistling a tune as her salmon and aqua tinted mane bobbed back and forth.  
  
Ruby started to close the door, at least until an idea hit her. The ticket would be a complete waste if she didn’t go, but she knew next to nothing about making herself look even slightly attractive… but Cinnamon did.  
  
Peeking out of the door, she saw the poor mare struggle with the case, her own magic seemingly unable to lift it. Swallowing her awkwardness, Ruby exited her room and neared the prone mare. Her horn lit up with her usual deep crimson and began to levitate the suitcase off Cinnamon, helping her. “Are you okay?” Ruby asked, holding out a hoof.  
  
“O-Oh, thank you!” Cinnamon said, her mood instantly changing from grumpy to cheerful. She guided Ruby to place the suitcase outside of her room and turned her attention back to the mare. “Ruby, right? I haven’t seen you in a while, which is so strange as you’re directly opposite my room!” Cinnamon giggled and placed a hoof on Ruby’s shoulder, forcing her to tense up. “Anyway, thanks. I’m not the best with levitation spells, never have been. Daddy says it’s okay though, I’m much better at emotion spells!”  
  
Ruby had to admit, despite the sheer happiness that Cinnamon was exuding, she didn’t seem as bad as she thought the mare would be. “Uh, no problem,” she replied, letting out her own awkward chuckle and moving back ever so slightly so Cinnamon’s hoof fell away. “I, uh, was wondering if you could help me out a little…”  
  
Cinnamon could almost taste the awkwardness in the air, but let it go. She knew that she made some ponies uncomfortable. “Oh? Sure, I don’t mind helping. What’cha need help with?” The mare used her magic to open her own room and slide the suitcase in, humming a little.  
  
Rubbing the back of her neck with a hoof, Ruby’s heart thumped in her chest as she replied with, “I’m going out tonight and I really, kind of suck at making myself look good… so can you do that? You know, make me look nice and whatever?” Those words were completely unfamiliar and felt wrong to say. But, if she was going to the hottest spot in Canterlot then she reckoned she must have to at least look better than she normally did.  
  
Cinnamon blinked, then her smile widened into a grin. “Yes! Of course I’ll help!” She gasped, leaning in and pulling the mare into her room.  
  
Ruby yelped and stumbled into Cinnamon’s room, just about missing the lamp and stopping short of the bed. “Look, I don’t want anything drastic, alright… I’ve never really done this before a-“  
  
She was cut off as a hoof was pressed over her mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you look amazing!” Cinnamon giggled. If she saw the flush wash over Ruby’s face, she didn’t mention it. Within an instant, she pulled the awkward mare over and sat her down at her desk, where several mirrors and styling bags sat. “Now, with this being Canterlot of all places, it wouldn’t do to be seen without at least a modicum of style,” she stated, almost as a matter of fact. Moving Ruby’s mane out of her face, Cinnamon gasped and practically squealed. “How could you hide your eyes, they’re so vibrant!”  
  
Feeling her face flush once again, she looked down to her lap, then into one of the side mirrors that reflected Cinnamon’s excited grin. “Y-You really think so?”  
  
“Duh!” was all the pink mare replied with, giggling, before pulling Ruby’s mane into a ponytail and humming in thought. Ruby grimaced internally at the thought of how long this would take.  
  
[center]***[/center]  
  
Despite all of the reluctant squirming, refusal for some beauty products which forced Cinnamon to find alternatives, and Ruby's awkwardness, they had finally finished. "See, it wasn't so bad!" Cinnamon stated, almost glowing from being able to help her dorm-mate come out of her self-imposed shell.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You weren't poked and burned..." Ruby replied, looking at herself in the full length mirror. Her eyes scanned her body and after a few seconds, she felt the corners of her lips curl ever so slightly at the sight. Her hooves were immaculate, her mane and tail brushed, conditioned and styled into a cute bun, with a few strands floating down on both sides to frame her face . "It's alright, I guess."  
  
"Perfect!" Cinnamon gasped, hopping up and down behind her. "You'll be the best looking pony there, I'm sure of it," she continued, placing a hoof of Ruby's shoulder. She still elicited the same tense up, but not as much. "You never said where you're going. A dorm party?"  
  
Ruby blinked and then looked worried. The makeover took her mind off of the ticket, even though that was the whole cause for it. "Oh, yeah. The Full Moon."  
  
Cinnamon's eyes widened in shock. "T-The Full Moon! That's only the most prestigious- How?! Did you get an invite?"  
  
"Nope. I accidentally won a ticket to get in, this morning."  
  
Looking like she was about to faint, Cinnamon sat down on her bed. "I'm so jealous... There's rumours that Princess Luna will be there." she pouted, then huffed, her hoof hitting the bed. "But, who knows. Maybe you'll get to meet her. Wouldn't that be amazing." Cinnamon couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh.  
  
"As if. Luna's a princess. She doesn't concern herself with first year students. We're basically foals to her."  
  
"If you don't try, you'll never know! Plus," Cinnamon said, sliding over. "I'm sure you'll be able to catch her eye with your beauty, Ruby."  
  
Ruby had a hard time believing that, but smiled anyway. She had barely kissed anypony back home and even then it was mainly for a dare. For all of the 'beauty' she had, no pony seemed to want her. "Thanks, Cinn."  
  
"No problem, bestie!" the mare replied, grinning as she jumped back in the bed, causing Ruby to looked shocked. "I've chosen you now. Can't take it back," Cinnamon laughed. She pulled a stuffed teddy of Spike, the Dragon, over and hugged it tightly.  
  
[center]***[/center]  
  
Ruby had begun to grumble under her breath as she waited in line. Even though Cinnamon had all but forced her to bring one of her coats, the unicorn was still freezing her rump off and her thoughts had drifted plenty of times to simply ditching. Yet, Ruby couldn't just scrap all the arduous work Cinnamon had put into her, even if she couldn't feel her nethers and was sure her teats had frozen off.  
  
The mare, more than anything, felt awkward. Sure, she was used to being alone, but not really in this sort of situation and the pressure was beginning to get to her more and more as the line moved along.  
  
Eventually she made it to the front of the queue and looked up at the Minotaur bouncer, who stared down at her, ambivalence in his eyes. "Ticket," he boomed, causing her ears to flop down. Ruby levitated the ticket to him in her quivering magic. "You may enter."  
  
The doors next to her slid open effortlessly and the warmth of the nightclub, not to mention the pounding techno, hit her. With her ears still flipped down, Ruby put one hoof in front of the other and entered the club.  
  
Instantly she noticed she was in some sort of entrance-way, with a coat room off to the left side and a Pegasus working there. A pair of double doors to the club proper were in front of her. The music was thumping, even from here and she could feel the beat in her chest.  
  
The pony at the desk smiled and waved. "Coat, ma'am?" he asked, gesturing for her to take it off. Even with the music, Ruby seemed to hear him fine and chalked it up to some enchantment of some sort. " and ticket, please."  
  
Passing it over, she saw the Pegasus tear the ticket up and winced as she felt a burning sensation on her front leg. Gazing down, she saw a flawless purple Ruby embedded in her leg.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be gone by the morning! It's just to keep track of you if anything happens. Plus, to make sure you can get your drinks," the stallion answered rather nonchalantly, seeing her concern. "Everypony asks that. Go and have fun!"  
  
With that said, the doors in front of Ruby opened, letting her feel the pure beat of the music which vibrated her entire being. Swallowing her nerves deep down, the mare took a few hesitant steps forward and entered the club proper.  
  
She couldn't believe how many ponies could actually fit in this place. From the outside it didn't even look that much larger than one of her lecture halls, but it was so much bigger on the inside! Wincing at the flashing strobe lights, Ruby brushed past a couple of ponies making out and made towards the bar. She knew that if she was to enjoy herself and actually look like she knew what she was doing, she'd need a few drinks in her.  
  
Ruby weaved in and out of ponies like only an expert that avoided social interaction could and slid up to the bar. As she'd expected, it was packed. With no room for herself to order, the mare simply waited... And waited... For her chance to get a drink.  
  
That was, until she felt somepony nudge up against her. Turning, she saw a navy blue unicorn mare with a light blue mane standing beside her. Ruby squeaked, finding herself staring at the confidence filled smile. Her eyes instinctively flowed over the other's taut, yet supple body, finding herself heating up.  
  
"You... forceful..."  
  
Ruby blinked and shook her head a little, feeling her cheeks warm up. "Sorry, what was that?" she asked, giving a bashful look.  
  
The other pony let out a soft, almost twinkling giggle, to which Ruby felt her heartbeat quicken. "You need to be more forceful. No pony will move for you unless you wedge yourself in there!" The mare leaned in, lips close to Ruby's ear and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Ruby's mind went blank and for a second she felt like the dumbest filly in the world. "Uh, S-Surprise me?"  
  
The pony's brow rose slightly as she grinned. "Okay! Don't move!" With that, the mare moved away and almost effortlessly thrust herself into the rabid pack of ponies, wiggling her rump.  
  
Ruby nibbled on her bottom lip and pulled on the mane that framed her face out of nervousness. Was she really talking to a gorgeous mare already; she had only been there for less than ten minutes. Before she could overthink anything too much, the unicorn was back, two drinks levitating in her magic.  
  
The unicorn moved over then offered one of the drinks to her, who accepted with a smile, and gestured to follow. "Follow me" she said, grinning and moving away from her.  
  
Ruby did as she was told, following close behind. In spite of her best efforts, the mare's eyes flicked over to the others rump, before looking away. She honestly didn't know if this was a dream or reality and she doubted she even cared at this point.  
  
The pony slid into a booth and leaned out with her hoof, to which Ruby held onto as she was pulled in. She felt a buzz over her horn, the wash of magic flow over her body and the mind numbing music fade away into a soft beat.  
  
Ruby let out a breath she didn't know she had held and glanced down to see her holding onto the other's hoof. With a wince at her awkwardness, she let go and heard the mare laugh.  
  
"Don't worry so much!" she said, smiling. "I don't bite." Taking a sip, she continued with, "Sweet Dreams, it's lovely to meet you."  
  
"O-Oh, Ruby Haze..." she replied, making eye contact for all but a millisecond and breaking it as her blush seemed to cover her entire face. "Thank you... For the drink."  
  
"My pleasure," Sweet replied, watching as Ruby took her own sip and nearly choked at the taste. "Don't like it? I can get you something else if you want?" she asked, beginning to slide out of the other side.  
  
"No!" Ruby replied, quickly catching herself. "I mean, it's okay. I haven't drunk in a while." she quickly looked down into the drink, her quietness taking over once again. 'Stupid...'  
  
Waiting for just a second, Sweet slid back around, this time closer to Ruby and continued to drink. "So, what's a mare like you doing in a place like this?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. "You don't seem the type to be here... Not that it's a terrible thing at all."  
  
'Wait, what?' Ruby thought, looking up to Sweet. "I, uh, won a ticket," she replied, honestly. "I didn't mean to. I don't go to a lot of parties."  
  
Sweet couldn't help but giggle into a hoof at that. "I would have thought you'd have all the mares and stallions, looking this beautiful?"  
  
Once again, she could feel her face flush crimson. "I... Uh..." she squeaked, sipping more of her drink to try and not embarrass herself further. She was beginning to think it wasn't working.  
  
"So, Ruby, tell me. What do you do? Judging by your cutie-mark, something with... Gems?" Sweet asked, a warmer smile drifting onto her face.  
  
Ruby blinked and she glanced up to meet Sweets gaze. She was interested in what she did? "I just started at the University. I'm studying Gem Metaphysics... Most ponies find it boring..."  
  
Sweet shook her head. "I think it's fascinating. Really," she replied, shifting over slightly and brushing their flanks together.  
  
Ruby's eyes widened quickly at that. "Really?" she asked, shocked. With one whole gulp, she downed her drink, having given up on pacing herself. "I mean, I'm happy you think so." It was clear that the drink was starting to kick in. "What, uh. What do you do? Are you a student, or?"  
  
Seeing Ruby down her drink, Sweet did it to her own. "I'll tell you in a second, once I get us some more drinks..." she said, sliding out over Ruby's lap, Sweet's rump brushing against it as her mane danced across her face.  
  
Ruby shivered at the feeling, able to smell the scent of morning dew and lilies. She sat there, nor daring to move from the spot until the mare was back, mentally chastising herself for being so awkwardly useless. "Come on, Ruby... You got yourself prettied up for this!" she hissed at herself, trying not to draw attention from those that were bumping and grinding just outside of the booth.  
  
No more than two minutes later, Sweet Dreams had arrived back, a pair of familiar drinks hovering just in front of her. "Ruby!" she laughed, placing the drinks down and sliding back in, this time facing the mare, a grin on her face. Once she was in, she turned and scooted up to and against Ruby, giving a cheeky nuzzle to her neck. "You smell nice..." the darker mare whispered, humming while she ran a hoof over Ruby's chest floof.  
  
This wasn't something Ruby was prepared for, but the alcohol was leaving her with a warm buzz that was making it hard to think. So, deciding that she'd probably never come back to this place, she threw caution to the wind and downed the next drink in one fell swoop, leaving Sweet to blink at the action. Shivering as the drink hit her stomach, it filled her with a quick burst of energy. She moved her hoof over whilst she turned her head to gaze down at the mare next to her, then gently pulled Sweet's gaze up to stare into her eyes.  
  
Sweet's eyes widened as Ruby's soft lips pressed against her own in a delicate display. She could feel that Ruby was shivering, despite the drinks and simply slid a leg around her neck, letting her know that she didn't make a mistake. After that quick shock, she melted into the kiss, and pulled herself into it, lips parting ever so slightly as the world around them fell away. Sweet scooted up to get herself more comfortably as their horns slid against each other, magic arcing across their surfaces. Ruby's lips parted along with Sweet's and she turned her head to gradually grow more forceful, a wisp of a moan leaving her throat from the contact.  
  
Eventually though, Ruby had to pull away to breathe, leaving Sweets sitting there, her eyes still closed. "W-Was that alright?" she asked, instantly groaning internally. 'Was that alright?! I'm such a dork.'  
  
Sweet fluttered her eyes open, darkened fur naturally hiding her flushed cheeks. "Yeah," she whispered, hoof brushing over Ruby's mane. "That was better than I expected..."  
  
"Really?" was the response to that, until she realized how she sounded and continued, "I mean, o-of course."  
  
She received a small giggle out of Sweet at that, from which Ruby was sure she could feel her heart stop. "Indeed. W- I was expecting something much less... Intimate than that. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Ruby didn't seem to notice the slip up, only managing a bashful nod. "That was, uh... My first time actually doing that."  
  
Sweet couldn't help but show her surprise again, even as her hoof continued to brush along Ruby's chest floof and neck. "You could have surprised us," she laughed, nuzzling deep against Ruby's neck to inhale her scent, humming after. "Don't worry..." she whispered.  
  
A few seconds passed and Sweet pulled back, grinning. "Wanna get out of here? I've got something I want to show you!" she asked, though it was more of an order considering she was already climbing over Ruby once again and leaving the booth.  
  
Ruby had no choice but to follow after her, not wanting to lose the mare in the sea of dancing ponies. Stumbling along, she somehow made it back to the lobby, Sweet's form pressed up against her for warmth. The stallion working behind the counter pulled Ruby's coat out and passed it over to her, causing the jewel in the mare's arm to shrink and fade away. Ruby winced, but the gentle warmth of Sweet's presence stopped her from focusing on it too much.  
  
Sweet was the one to levitate the coat up and over, placing it around the mare at her side and giving her a gentle nuzzle.  
  
"Thank you," Ruby whispered, smiling warmly at Sweet and returning the nuzzle.  
  
The Pegasus nodded towards Sweet with a knowing smile. "Ma'am." His smile was returned with a grin from the mare as she pulled Ruby out of the club and into the cold Canterlot night.  
  
Leaning against Sweet for support, Ruby could feel her vision start to distort. She knew it was probably a bad idea to have had that second drink, but she knew it was too late now. "What did you want to show me?" she asked, stumbling over her words.  
  
Sweet giggled and rolled her eyes at the attempt to speak normally. Ruby was growing increasingly adorable and she was having a challenging time stopping herself from simply teleporting them to her abode, though the wind was quickly changing her mind.  
  
"Well... cover your eyes, cutie," she asked, running a hoof along Ruby's cheek. "Trust me, okay?"  
  
Ruby couldn't take her eyes off of the mare in front of her and nodded, almost instinctively. There was an aura around her that simply made Ruby [i]want[/i] to obey. Doing as she was told and closing her eyes, she could see a bright flash and grew confused. 'Wait, is she a Changeling?!'  
  
Quickly opening her eyes in slight panic, Ruby froze solid. In front of her was the Princess of the night, the royal regent herself, Luna! There was no doubt that the cogs in her head were creaking to a stop and smashing apart from the sheer weight of the situation she was in; either this was a Changeling or it actually was Luna. Either way, she didn't know how to respond, her mouth flapping away like a fish out of water.  
  
"Wha..." she said, eyes staring at the Princess, who was now beginning to grow a little worried.  
  
"I've broken you, haven't I?" she asked, biting her lower lip. After an uncomfortable few seconds, she moved a hoof closer and asked, "Please say something."  
  
Ruby's mind cranked back into action after those words, the mare's aura flowing over her even though she seemed worried. Changelings weren't worried about ponies, so that meant option two! Ruby shook her head and inhaled the frigid air to get some sense into herself, before replying. "L-Lun-"  
  
With a yelp, her mouth was covered by Luna's warm and delicate hoof, stopping her from finishing. "Don't... I'm still Sweet Dreams to everypony else..." the Princess explained, her voice quiet. Glancing around to some of the other party-goers, none of them seemed that interested and their attention was firmly on the ones they were with instead of the beautiful Princess in front of them.  
  
Mumbling into the hoof, couldn't take her eyes off to the Alicorn. The way her mane defied the wind around them. Those sparkling, seemingly all-knowing eyes that threatened to swallow the mare right up if she wasn't careful. The toned, slender body that was hitting all the right buttons for her. 'She's perfect...' Ruby thought to herself, only now realising that she couldn't say anything.  
  
Pulling back slightly with her face horribly red, she nodded. "I... Why me?" was all she could ask, her brain till creaking along slowly. Why her.  
  
"You're beautiful and in a nightclub. What more do I need?" Luna replied, unable to stop a laugh from leaving her mouth. "I saw you standing there, and you looked just like the first time I journeyed to a club." The Princess took a step forward, causing Ruby to take one back. "I was sick of ponies always trying to eat my rump."  
  
"K-Kiss..."  
  
Luna looked confused, until she realized her mistake. "Oh! Oh... I've been making that mistake a lot. I should probably have a word with 'Tia at some point..." she mumbled, glancing away for a second in thought. Turning back, she let her hoof drop to the cobble and she simply smiled now. "I can go, if you wish?"  
  
"No!" Ruby replied, moving closer and causing a few ponies to look over in their direction. "No. You just took me by surprise. I never expected a Princess, let alone you. I thought I'd just go in, get wasted and stumble back to my dorm."  
  
Luna's smile had wavered at the mention of her being a princess but perked back up at Ruby's expectations for the night. Letting out a soft, twinkling laugh, Luna shook her head. "Neigh, Ruby. You won't be going back to your dorm tonight. You will be with me. "  
  
Now, Ruby would usually be uncomfortable with those words, but something about them coming from the Princess soothed her. Unfortunately for her, she'd need a lot of soothing as she was currently fighting with her cheeks as to what colour her fur should be. "I... Wow, uh, okay..." she muttered in quick succession, not taking time to breath until a hoof gently took hold of her shoulder, calming her.  
  
"Ruby, calm yourself," Luna ordered. Her horn glowed a deep blue and Ruby felt a comforting warmth flow over her. Her heart slowed and she caught her breath.  
  
"I- I'm sorry," she said, sighing a little. "I can't help but get worked up."  
  
"Oh, trust me when I say," Luna began, her voice turning sultry and forcing Ruby to shudder. "You're not worked up yet."  
  
[center]NSFW starts here *** NSFW starts here[/center]  
  
Within a flash of light, the pair had appeared inside Luna’s very own bedchambers. Most ponies would have expected something extravagant, much like her sister, but Luna’s chambers were sparsely furnished, more akin to something back when she had banished. Of course, the four-poster bed sat off to the centre of the circular room, queen sized with dark silk covers and pillows of the softest Pegasus feathers.  
  
The rest of the room held the various furniture that one would expect in any pony’s room. A fireplace, already set with several logs, surrounded by a few cushions for comfort. A writing desk was pushed up against the wall, covered with parchment that seemed to cascade down onto the polished marble floor below.  
  
Ruby wobbled on her hooves, not actually expecting to have been teleported. She shook her head and let out a soft, but rather audible groan. “W-Warn me before you do that…” she mumbled, holding a hoof to her head. The mare’s eyes widened seeing where she was, finally and gasped. “It’s beautiful!” she gasped, eyes trailing up the obsidian black walls to see an almost mirror image of the night sky.  
  
Luna fluttered her wings, practically beaming from the praise. “I-I’m glad you like it.” Her horn lit up and Ruby felt her coat begin to slide off of herself. “I hope you don’t mind?” Luna asked, levitating it over and placing it down on the back of the chair next to her desk.  
  
“Oh, not at all,” Ruby replied, breathing deep and moving closer to the larger mare. “You’re,” she started, voice quivering, “more than I imagined.” She couldn’t really tell but hoped that she wasn’t making a fool of herself, though the more she stood in Luna’s presence, the less she seemed to care.  
  
Luna’s lips curled into a devilish smirk. “Oh? And what did you expect?” she asked, leaning down slightly and pressing her lips against Ruby’s neck, causing her to let out a soft gasp.  
  
Ruby quickly found that it was suddenly very difficult to formulate the right words with Luna’s lips pressing against her neck and simply replied with a light moan, her cheeks blazing crimson, visible even in the moonlit room.  
  
“As I expected,” Luna cooed, bringing her hoof up and running it along Ruby’s cheek. “Tonight, I’m not your Princess, I’m you’re [i]lover[/i].”  
  
With that, Ruby leaned into the hoof and chewed on her bottom lip, feeling the coolness of her own arousal dribbling down her back leg. The sheer dominating presence of the Alicorn was enough for Ruby to find herself growing more submissive by the second and she was pretty sure Luna knew.  
  
“You do not need to worry here, Ruby, my sweet,” Luna purred, beginning to circle the poor mare. “Nopony will disturb us for the rest of the night. You’re all mine…” The Princess let that hang in the air as her magic brushed over Ruby’s cutie-mark, causing the mare to squeak and for her tail to flick back and forth, very eager to raise. “So very cute,” she giggled. With each step the princess took, her eyes appraised the shivering mare and found her up quite up to par.  
  
Smirking, Luna finally stopped back in front of Ruby and stared down at her, a mixture of warmth and love evident in her eyes, along with a hint of arousal. “Ruby,” she said, waiting for her to gaze up, “lower yourself down and push your rump up so we may see thine nethers,” Luna commanded, not realising she had flipped back into her old dialect. Despite her calm outwards appearance, her own marehood had become slick with arousal quite some time ago.  
  
Ruby didn’t know if her face could grow any warmer, but she would most likely find out. With a nod, she slowly lowered her front half and pushed her rump upwards. “L-Like this?” she asked, her tail instinctively raising and flopping over her back, the underside dripping with her juices. The mare’s own pale pussy was perfectly plump, engorged and drooling a small pool onto the floor. Ruby shivered, feeling the cool air of the room flow against her rear and panted, waiting for Luna to do something.  
  
Finding a rush from watching the young, inexperienced mare do as she was told, Luna let out a soft hum and moved around to gaze upon Ruby’s rear. She could practically smell the sheer need emanating off of her and decided to treat the mare for her first act of obedience.  
  
The Princess leaned down, mere inches the poor pony’s pussy and stuck her tongue out. She closed her eyes and pressed her tongue against that slit, before dragging it up and pulling away. With a moan of her own, Luna swished Ruby’s taste around her mouth, enjoying her ever so slightly tangy flavour.  
  
Ruby on the other hoof let out a long moan as electric pleasure crackled through her nerves, almost causing her legs to buckle beneath her. Her coat grew damp with sweat and she panted, not having expected that at all. “P-Princ- “  
  
She was cut off by Luna gently tapping her cutie-mark. “Oh no, our sweet, we art not thine Princess.” Luna leaned over the mare and purred into her ear, “call us thine mistress.”  
  
Ruby let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and nodded. “Y-Yes, Pr- mistress…” she replied, finding herself slowly out of her depth.  
  
“But before any more fun can begin. We must let thee know that we care for thee, our sweet.” With that, Luna pressed her lips to Ruby’s own, her magic rubbing over Ruby’s slit, teasing her with light touches here and there.  
  
Ruby’s mind was growing foggy as she felt Luna pull away. She could definitely feel the care and warmth flow from the mare, even through the aura of confidence simply oozed from everywhere, practically forcing her to want to obey. She had no experience with this sort of thing, but if the Princess knew what she was doing, it couldn’t be that bad, right?  
  
“We see that thou art nary but a common street harlot, Ruby, leaking all over our bedchambers like a mare in heat. What doth thou hath to say for thyself?” Luna asked, taking a set back and narrowing her eyes, even as her magic pressed against Ruby’s aching snatch.  
  
“A-Ah…” she moaned, biting down on her lip and unable to stop herself squirming. “Mistress… I’m sorry…”  
  
Luna’s eyes sparkled a little brighter as Ruby spoke those words and she found her heart beating faster. “We art not impressed by thy words. We do not believe thou art truly sorry. We demand that thou make it up to us!” Luna trotted over to the edge of the bed, her hips swaying back and forth to tempt Ruby, and sat down. “Come and sit, our sweet,” she commanded, pointing to the spot in front of her.  
  
Ruby swallowed and made her way over, leaving a trail behind her. Sitting down, she shivered as the cold stone made contact, then gazed up at Luna, finding the moon framing the mare through her window.  
  
Luna opened her legs up for Ruby, revealing her own twitching, leaking marehood. “Thou will please us, to make up for the mess thou hath created,” she stated, giving no option for refusal now. “Please us and we might consider giving thee some release…”  
  
Ruby was horribly aroused and the mere thought of being left like this for the night was seemingly too much to bare. Despite that, she hesitated fit a secone. She had never actually done anything with a mare before and didn’t even know where to start. That was until she felt Luna’s magic drift over the back of her head, brushing through her mane.  
  
“Do not worry, our sweet. We shall guide thee,” Luna said, smiling down at her after seeing her concern. 

All at once, Ruby felt her fears fall away. She was still a bit hesitant, but with Luna’s guidance she didn’t feel like she’d make a fool of herself.  
  
Now leaning in, Ruby took hold of Luna’s thighs, opening up her legs some more and receiving a deep inhale from the Princess. She let the Princess’s magic move her muzzle against those damp folds and opened her mouth, tongue instantly bursting with flavour that filled her head with stars! She began lapping away at her treat, occasionally sinking in to cause Luna to gasp and shiver.  
  
“Good mare,” Luna praised, using her hoof to brush through her sweet’s mane, keeping her close. Though, she felt one of Ruby’s hooves slide away from her thigh and down to her own nether. Luna quickly put a stop to that and used her magic to not let her touch herself, leading her to let out a soft whine. “We say when thou can touch thyself.”  
  
Ruby’s arousal was overflowing from her and she was sure it would eventually burn her up. Her coat was slick with sweat as she squirmed, trying to rub herself on the smooth floor, but gaining no relief from the fire within. “M-Mistress…” she whimpered, Luna’s pussy muffling her voice.  
  
Luna, in spite of all of her commanding presence and seemingly serene appearance, was feeling herself twist and shudder in secret pleasure. Ruby’s sloppy but eager tongue had begun to slip inside of her quivering, royal pussy, grinding against her divinely silky walls with inexperience that only added to the rush that she felt. “Thee art good with thine tongue, Ruby. We may be pleased yet!” she stated, her own voice starting to crack a little from each lick and thrust of Ruby’s tongue. “D-Do not dare stop.”  
  
The mare in question did as she was told and eagerly continued, not wanting to disappoint her Princess and Mistress. She quickened her pace and pressed her tongue in as far as she could to really dig deep and hit the Princess’s sweet spot. Ruby was rewarded with a quick buck from Luna’s hips and she emulated her moves, her own hips continuing to squirm as her aching, burning need flourished.  
  
The Princess gasped and held her grip on the back of Ruby’s head tighter, forcing her face against her marehood harder, grinding herself against the mare as pleasure erupted from her very core when Ruby rubbed against her clit. “Mmpffff!” Luna cried, clenching her eyes shut and biting her lower lip hard enough to hurt. “By the divines!” The mare fell back onto the bed and panted, her chest heaving as her vision returned to her.  
  
Ruby, being moved back with Luna’s magic, felt herself being led up onto the bed, leaving a pool of arousal behind on the floor, her rump moist. “M-Mistress…” she whispered, face completely scarlet. She stood on the bed, looking down at the Princess next to her who had a look of bliss etched onto her face.  
  
“Ruby,” Luna cooed, rising up and pressing her lips to the pale mare’s own. She tasted herself and wrapped a leg around her neck to hold her there. Pressing her tongue against Ruby’s lips to ask for permission, she slid in as soon as Ruby allowed and easily overpowered the smaller mare's own. Quickly enough though, Luna’s magic rolled Ruby onto her back and she scooted closer to lay over her.  
  
After a moment that both of them had to collect themselves from; Luna stared deep into Ruby’s eyes and kissed her on the tip of her muzzle. Her hoof brushed down Ruby’s chest, taking a second to rub over her teats to elicit a whimpering moan from the shivering mare which fluttered Luna's heart.  
  
To Ruby it felt like an eternity until Luna’s hoof slid against her sensitive marehood, her placing pressure on those aching lips and causing her to let out a low rumbling moan. She rolled her head back as her hips thrust upwards into Luna’s hoof, trying her best to get the much-needed release that was plaguing her.  
  
In response, Luna pressed down and began to rub in circles, the soft edge of her hoof brushing against Ruby’s ruby now and again, earning her cute gasps and shivers. She leaned down and kissed the mare once more, sliding her tongue in while continuing to rub her, the covers underneath them having become beyond damp with their play. “Mmm,” Luna hummed, pulling back and opening her eyes. “Thee may come,” she allowed, lighting up her horn and wrapping her magic around Ruby’s clit, vibrating softly.  
  
The effect was instantaneous as the mare’s body grew tense and she arched her back. Ripples of electric pleasure coursed through her nerves, lighting up her vision in a flash of white and forcing her to let out a voiceless cry of ecstasy as the world fell away around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby’s first experience back to the world was the heavy smell of sex, sweat and Luna’s scent. She instinctively pulled herself closer to the warmth that was lying next to her and nuzzled her face deep into the ethereal mane. The mare wasn’t fully awake, but she knew enough that her very first time had been taken by the Princess of the night. She didn’t know what this meant for her. Were they marefriends? ‘No, of course not… the Princess wouldn’t date somepony like me,’ she thought, her mood dropping, despite the feeling of warmth spreading through her.

Ruby’s vision finally cleared as the sunlight trailed across the pillow, right where her eyes had been just a few minutes ago. She let out a slight yawn, and against her entire beings reluctance to leave the warmth of the Princess, pulled away. Even if she wanted to stay with Luna the entire day, she had classes later on and needed to get ready. Letting her hooves tap down on the polished marble, Ruby couldn’t help but feel her mind wander. ‘Last night felt like such a dream…’ she thought, even whispering in her head as if Luna had the ability to read minds.

Walking around the bed, towards the toilet, Ruby gazed back at the sleeping form of her lover and finding herself blush horribly once again. ‘She is so beautiful.’ She could feel her eyes water from the thought of never seeing the Princess again, other than in celebrations and posters. The best night she had would be their last.

With a sigh, she entered the bathroom and quickly did her morning business to make herself look at least semi-presentable, before exiting and making for the imposing double-doors that led out into the rest of the castle. Just as she began to open the doors, she froze, her heartbeat quickening! What would she say to anypony that asked? What if she saw Princess Celestia?!

Ruby felt her mouth dry up at that thought, yet she knew she had to get home and even the most basic teleportation spell was way beyond her capabilities. “Maybe I could just lie, and say I got lost… yeah, that could work, right?” she whispered, chewing her bottom lip. Her nervousness was keeping her rooted to the spot as she chastised herself for being so weak. “C-Come on, Ruby. Just exit the room and leave the castle… simple.”

Closing her eyes, she nodded in a half-assed attempt to drum up even a little bit of confidence, then pulled open one of the doors. Sticking her head out, she saw that the hallway was just as exquisite as the rest of the castle, seemingly crafted busts of famous ponies were placed here and there, as well as purple curtains that kept the halls dark.

Ruby took a tentative step outside and gently closed the doors before letting out a scream as she jumped about three feet in the air upon hearing a cough behind her.

“You must be Miss Ruby Haze, I assume?” somepony asked behind the shaking mare.

Ruby turned around, seeing that it was one of the numerous guards the castle employed. Her eyes were wide and the attempt at taming her mane had instantly been for naught now. “Y-Yes…” she mumbled, looking anywhere but the pony’s accusing gaze. She could feel her heart was going to explode from the sheer panic, but she didn’t want to give the guard to think she was doing anything wrong by galloping away.

The Pegasus was decked out in the uniform customary for most of Luna’s guards, a deep navy-blue full body suit along with Luna’s cutie-mark along their flanks, obscuring their own. Their head was covered in the same armour but allowed them to keep their peripheral vision open for dangers. Ruby wasn’t sure if the guard was a mare, or stallion, but considering that she could hear a deeper voice than most of the guards had, she would have assumed a Stallion.

“I have been tasked by the Princess of the night to escort you to your residence,” he stated, gesturing down the hall. His voice was flat, as if he had to rehearse that very line many times. “She gives her apologies for not being able to see you off, but the ruling of the kingdom requires sleep.” The guard didn’t seem to notice Ruby’s growing blush, nor when she was still standing by the door, until he was several feet away from her. Glancing back, he raised his brow and asked, “Are you okay?”

In response, he let out a soft squeak and rushed over to him and fell in line. The pair trotted through the hallways in relative silence, with only the sounds of the maids cleaning or nobility complaining to each other. ‘Some things never change…’ Ruby was sure that each pony that flicked their eyes over to the pair [i]knew[/i]. They had to. Some young mare, mane dishevelled being led out of the castle by a guard and leaving Princess Luna’s section… it was so obvious!

She swallowed what little she had to try and stem the feeling of bile. Everypony in the university would know what kind of mare she was by the end of the day if even one of them spoke it outside of the castle. Ruby didn’t have- she had one friend and Cinnamon would probably want to distance herself from a… well, a whorse like her!

The mare was on the verge of tears by the time the pair had reached the front gates, only managing to stop herself from the pure luck that she didn’t want her anxiety to grow. The guard turned to her as the gate beside them opened slightly, and upon seeing how distraught she was, looking confused. “Miss Haze, are you okay?” He asked, placing an armoured hoof on her shoulder. “The Princess would hate to see you leave so upset.”

She sniffled and felt herself tense up once more, looking away from the guard. “I-I’m fine… just a lot to process, you know.”

The guard nodded and pulled back his hoof. “I may be but a simple guard for her majesty,” he said, pressing a hoof to his chest as his voice quieted down to a whisper, “But that was the first time the Princess has let anypony sleep in the same bed overnight.”

Ruby blinked, not believing that. Surely the Princess would have had so many suitors and could pick anypony! There was even a rumour that she and Princess Twilight were dating, but that had been quickly squashed, but not without plenty of gossiping about it.

Yet, even the smallest hint that he was telling the truth reignited that need to find somepony for herself and Ruby took a step closer. “R-Really?” she asked, the faintest echo of a smile re-emerging on her face. “I, uh, mean… that’s only because I fell asleep…” she reasoned, more to quench the growing hope that she would no doubt have broken sooner than later.

“I wouldn’t lie about my regent’s actions, but if you wish to tell yourself that, I doubt I could change your mind,” the guard replied, lowering his head down for a short bow. “But, if you do not believe me, then I’m sure you’ll be pleasantly happy…” With that, he turned and trotted back into the castle, leaving the mare there with a quizzical look on her face.

With a heavy sigh, she moved through the gate and squeaked when it closed shut behind her.

[center] *** [/center]

After a rather uneventful trek back to her dorm room, Ruby sighed, fwomped right down onto her bed and let out a long, drawn out groan. She stared over at the stack of books that she had to study, then turned her over, doing her best to not catch her horn on her pillow. ‘If mom and dad saw me now…’ She pulled her covers over and up her body, covering her up as she stared up and out of her window, into the bright sky beyond.

She could feel her dam about to break once more and took a breath. “It wouldn’t do to cry,” she told herself, rolling onto her back and now staring up at her ceiling. Her focus was shattered completely when her alarm blared that it was time to get up, which earned it a quick smash with her magic, shattering it much like her patience.

The mare laid there, staring directly into nothing for the longest time, until her vision drifted, and she blinked. “Ugh, why am I so stupid!” she said, letting out a huff as she hit her hooves into her covers with a shallow ‘pomf’. Her stomach was doing flips as she kept thinking back to the night before. Luna had been so firm with her, yet guided her along, knowing it had been her very first special time. The Princess had made her feel like the luckiest mare in the world and yet, why did she feel like she didn’t deserve any of it.

Ruby’s focus was shattered once again by a knock at her door. She pushed herself up, so she was staring at it and asked, growing nervous, “H-Hello?” Her eyes widened in shock as the door opened, causing her horn to glow with her charge of magic. That was, until Cinnamon’s light blue mane poked around the door, then the rest of her head.

“Hey… I heard you arrive back, how’d it go last night?” Cinnamon asked, forgetting all about personal space and entering the room as Ruby winced at the words. She didn’t seem to notice though and moved up to the bed, noting the plates and cans still scattered about. “I assume that it didn’t go great, judging by how you’re lying in bed?”

Ruby didn’t know how to reply to that. She had the hard choice of being truthful and having to tell the mare all about it or lie to try and forget about the most amazing mare ever! “I, uh…” she said, noticing that she had been taking a little too long making her choice, which caused Cinn to look at her with a knowing gaze.

“Come on, tell aunty Cinn all about it!” The pink mare ordered, climbing up onto the bed and causing Ruby to squeak as she slid under the covers.

“W-What are you doing?!” she asked, only now shaking from the close contact. She knew yesterday was needed for her to actually go to the club, but this was way out of her comfort zone and it was making her worried.

“Hey, this is how I got over my ex! I snuggled up close with a friend and talked crap about the stallion!” was the response from Cinn. It didn’t help Ruby in the slightest.

Trying to quell her nervous shaking, she looked away and closed her eyes while she felt the warmth of the mare settle in next to her. “F-Fine…” she mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush from the contact. Even though every sense was telling her to get away and hide from this cuddly mare, a small… very small part of Ruby was thankful to have somepony to hear her out.

“Take your time, Rubes,” Cinnamon said, having stopped squirming down. Now she simply cuddled next to Ruby, enjoying her presence, even if it wasn’t wanted. Cinn was rewarded with an ear flick and a huff, but didn’t react against it, knowing what it was like ‘the night after’.

“I,” Ruby started, but closed her mouth and went quiet, feeling her cheeks flush bright once more. It took her a couple minutes of silence to start once more. “Imetsomepony,” she mumbled, not turning to look at her new friend.

Cinn took a second, her smile widening slightly but didn’t react otherwise and let Ruby talk at her own pace.

“We had a few drinks and I went back to hers.” Ruby’s voice was faltering at this point from embarrassment. Yet, her mind continued to remember how comforted and secure she felt in Luna’s… her mistress’s guidance. “We… you know…”

Cinnamon’s cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink as she heard that but kept her composure. Internally, she wanted to grin and hug her new friend for doing something that, frankly, seemed to be completely out of character for her. It was a momentous occasion, but she had to keep her cool, for Ruby’s sake.

“It was my first time, so I was… well, me…” Ruby continued, giving a little chuckle. “But she was patient and caring and amazing.”

Cinnamon’s smile turned knowing as she took the chance and wrapped a leg around Ruby, holding her tight. Before she could hear any response, she interjected with, “You seem to really like the mare. So, why’re you in here instead of in her bed?”

Trying to ignore Cinnamon’s pleasant scent of strawberries, Ruby let out a sigh and reluctantly stopped fighting her friend. “She had work and I have classes soon.”

Hearing this, Cinnamon was now starting to grow more curious. “Work, you say?” she asked, “What does she do?”

Ruby’s eyes shot open in slight fear as she felt her anxiousness flare up once again at the prospect of telling Cinnamon about Luna. “She, uh… works at the palace.” Even she didn’t feel convinced by that.

Raising a brow, Cinn didn’t seem convinced either. “At the palace? What does she do there?”

“Um… It’s P-Princess Luna!” Ruby choked out, wincing at those words. “I met Princess Luna last night, just like you said, and she took me back to her room!” Ruby couldn’t believe she was saying that! It was like the words simply tumbled out of her mouth and the more she tried to stop, the easier it was to say them. “We had sex and I spent the night in her legs!”

Cinnamon froze upon hearing that. Did she really just admit to being taken aback by Luna? Slowly, the mare’s smile widened, before she wrapped Ruby up in her legs and squeezed, laughing. “I can’t believe it!” she cried, happiness oozing from every pore. “I freaking told you, didn’t I! If you pretty yourself up, you can even get a PRINCESS!” Cinnamon nuzzled Ruby’s neck and cheek, giggling. “Does this mean you’re marefriends?! Are you royalty now?”

Ruby whimpered at the attention but didn’t fight it… much. She squirmed and leaned away from the friendly nuzzling. “Yeah, okay, I get it!” she grunted, a hint of redness still on her face. “I don’t know what we are. She was asleep when I left and a guard escorted me out,” she explained, rolling her eyes at the last question. “Don’t be silly, I’m not royalty. One night with a Princess doesn’t mean royalty.”

The pink mare giggled and shook her head. “Well, you seem quite hooves over horn for the mare… perhaps it’s time to be a little forceful if you want her,” she suggested, wiggling her ‘brows.

“What? No, I can’t! She’s… all powerful and can move the moon on a whim. She could squash me like a fly!” Ruby replied, squirming out of Cinnamon’s legs and climbing out of her bed. Her cheeks had darkened considerably from hearing herself talk about the princess like that.

“Ooh, you like that sort of stuff,” Cinn teased, receiving a mixture of shock and embarrassment from the mare in return. “Don’t worry, Rubes. We all enjoy different things behind closed doors. Trust me, it’ll be pretty normal if it’s with a princess.”

That didn’t really help Ruby as she paced back and forth along next to the bed. “Ugh!” she groaned, drooping her shoulders. “Why do I have to have it so bad for Luna!”

Cinnamon let out a soft giggle. “You know why, but you don’t want to admit it,” she answered for her.

Ruby huffed and rolled her eyes. “Not helping!” She continued to pace back and forth, being watched by the mare in her bed for a few seconds more, before stomping her hoof. “Fine, alright! Because she… she makes me feel bucking normal!”

Cinnamon climbed out of bed and grinned. “There we go. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Buck off,” Ruby grumbled, moving closer to give a very hesitant nuzzle. “Thanks…”

[center] *** [/center]

Princess Luna, Regent of the night had awoken, much like Ruby, to the settling smell of sex and musk. With a pleasant sigh, she pulled the covers off of herself and wandered into the bathroom to deal with her own ‘morning’ ritual. Twenty minutes later, she trotted over to the double glass doors of her balcony, opened them with her magic and stepped through. Her mane and tail were still a little damp from her shower, but it would have to wait while she had her duties to attend to.

She scolded herself a little for waking up a little too late, again, and set to work. The Alicorn’s horn glowed as she reached out with her magic and contacted her celestial body. Feeling the comforting coolness of the orb, she began to pull it up and across the sky, letting it gain enough momentum to reliably arc its way through the night. It wouldn’t do if she had to stop and move it once again.

Luna leaned against the railing and gazed down upon Canterlot. The mid-day bustle had given way to the evening slow and a quiet peace had begun to settle around the city. Luna, however, found herself frowning and thinking back to the night before. She had enjoyed the feeling of dominating Ruby, however brief it had been. For her, she was no stranger, but it had been the younger mare’s first time and Luna was grateful for being her first. However, her appreciation wouldn’t quell any thoughts that the student would have.

It was obvious to Luna that Ruby was a stranger to most affections. Even with a couple of drinks in her, she was still so delightfully awkward, and Luna found a light smile form from her lips. ‘How easy it is to enjoy, after the fact,’ she thought, gazing out upon the city.

Fluttering her wings in the evening breeze, she finally pushed off the railing and began the walk to see her sister for the only time they had together in the evenings. As usual, the maids were polite and bowed as she passed, along with the high-class ponies who gossiped and complained. “Some things never change, do they, Wing Strike?” Luna asked, glancing back at the guard who had silently fallen in line with her as soon as she had left her room.

“Of course not, Princess,” he replied, a knowing smile on his face.

“How was our pony this morning?” Luna inquired, continuing on her pace, despite one ear flicking towards the guard to hear him easier.

“She seemed unused to our procedure,” he answered, easily keeping up with the mare. “It would appear she’s more delicate than the others.”

“I agree, but I’m sure she’ll be perfectly fine once I spend some time with her.” With that, the pair stopped in front of the royal dining room. Luna turned to the guard. “Please contact her and ask her when she would be available for dinner and ask her if she has any suitable clothing,” she ordered Wing, just before she entered the dining room, she turned back. “and be discrete. I don’t want a repeat of last time.” Wing Strike bowed deeply and sped off as soon as Luna entered the room.

The royal dining room was a small offshoot of one of the kitchens that sat almost in-between the Two Princess’s sides of the castle. As such, the pair had made sure to make it as cosy as possible for their crossover period in the day. Plush cushions sat in one corner, along with an Alicorn sized blanket. A long, six-cushioned dining table was placed in the middle, covered in only the bare essentials for their meal together. The room itself was covered in a pleasant floral design oddly reminiscent of Fluttershy’s animals.

At the end of the table, Celestia sat. Her ethereal mane blowing in the non-existent wind while she brought her spoon up and ate some soup. Looking up from her food, the alicorn raised a brow at Luna. “You’re late.”

Luna froze for a second, then continued on and found a seat next to her sister. “I made it, didn’t I?” she grunted, getting comfortable. “Besides, we still have plenty of time together.”

“You went out last night.”

This time, Luna felt her stomach twist at the tone of those words, and she turned to her sister. “Am I not allowed to?” she asked, unsure where this was going.

“Of course. But you could have invited me…” Celestia said, her neutral expression morphing into a smile. “It’s no bother though. I read a nice book and slept, like an old mare.” She held a hoof up to her forehead and dramatically continued, “Woe is me, being locked away at home while my sister enjoys herself with our ponies. Whatever shall I do to fight this boredom!”

Luna let out a burst of laughter and rolled her eyes. “Come now, ‘Tia. All you have to do is ask and we can share,” she replied, winking and receiving a choke in response. “Why, indeed. I have found a delightfully shy mare to spend ou- my time with,“ she stated, giggling at her slip up.

“D-Don’t be silly, Lu… we can’t share, not since- Wait, you found someone nice? You didn’t freak them out, did you?” Celestia asked, smirking. “I know you’re into some kinky stuff and not everypony can take that.” Seeing Luna’s blushes and stutters, she laughed and nuzzled up close to her sister. “I’m only teasing, Lulu,” she purred, nuzzling deep against her.

“W-Well… I’m having to go slow anyway…” Luna said, letting out a huff as she was assaulted with love. She felt her cheeks warm up from the words but offered no resistance. “It was her first time.”

“Really? That’s rather bold… Did she stay the night?” ‘Tia asked. Feeling a quick nod, she found her smile grow. “Well, looks like Lulu found a marefriend!” she teased, giggling a little. Quickly jumping back to dodge a hoof, Celestia moved to her cushion and sat back down, a smug look plastered on her face.

“I swear I’ll give you nightmares one of these days…” Luna grumbled, although the hint of a smile betrayed her true feelings. “I told Wing to ask for a date,” she said, feeling a little self-conscious now and ruffling her wings. Despite the many suitors that were chomping at the bit for a date with her, Luna was still as nervous as any mare about dating somepony.

Celestia's teasing quickly tapered off upon hearing that, her smug grin turning into a warm smile. "Ah, to be young and in love. I still remember all of my lovers," she mumbled, sighing. "Treasure her, Lulu." Celestia's tone had tightened slightly as she stared at her sister.

Luna looked away and down at the table. "I know. I might not be as old as you, but I've had ponies before, 'Tia."

"You're my baby sis, I have to say these things," Celestia went to sip her soup, but grimaced at tasting the cold food. She placed the food down, feeling the atmosphere in the room change. "Anyway, did you hear what Twilight found..."

[center] *** [/center]

Ruby couldn't believe where she was. Instead of being at home and starting to study, like she was supposed to be doing, she was out at a bar! Even worse still, she was surrounded by ponies who she didn't even know! Apparently, they were all Cinnamon's friends, but how a pony could have so many, she couldn't fathom.

The bar itself was relatively modern. It had been renovated from an old Canterlot brewery and still kept many of the old beams and struts that held the roof up, while including new supports to make sure it didn't kill everypony. Plenty of cushions were scattered around the various tables to let ponies sit and chat. With it being a university bar, most of the ponies were students, as such it was almost always lively.

An extra second level had been constructed, which covered half of the ground floor, along with a spiral staircase in the centre to allow ponies up and down.

All of them seemed like nice ponies and she tried to follow along with their conversations, but the intricacies of animal husbandry for beavers or the relevance of hoof covers within a post-discord era really flew over her head. Of course, she wasn't delusional to think anything she enjoyed would be understood by them either, as such it left her in her current situation of sitting there and simply listening to bits and pieces of conversations.

She was nudged by the grey coated, blond-maned stallion next to her and she looked over, trying to remember his name. "Hoof Kicker, right?" Ruby asked, unsure. She didn't know specifically what he was studying, but if his cutie-mark was any indication, it was something to do with hoof-ball or sports.

"You remembered right!" he replied, smiling. "What are you drinking?" Hoof asked, gesturing to Ruby's empty glass. "I'm going up."

She looked down and then back to him. "Oh, uh..." she froze, unable to remember the name of the drink. Her heart thumped harder and she was sure somepony laughed. "S-Surprise me?" Ruby swallowed, hoping beyond hope that he didn't think she was dumber than a bag of rocks.

"A surprise? I like that," he replied, nodding his head. "I'll surprise you."

Ruby looked down and took in a breath, holding it for a few seconds and let out her breath. It didn't work as well as her old therapist said it would, but it did calm her down enough to start looking around. What she didn't expect for no pony to be paying attention to her. They were all off in their own conversations and didn't have time to laugh at her.

The mare looked down once again, then slowly leaned her body over to rest her shoulder against Cinnamon, who simply tensed against her to keep her still. Ruby felt herself calm even further from the contact and closed her eyes.

Cinnamon was having her own conversation with some other mare about fashion, but her smile did grow warmer at the contact. It wasn't a lot, but Cinn was seeing an improvement in the mare. It was a good thing that Cinnamon was a more caring pony than most.

Hoof Kicker returned and placed down a small mug of black liquid in front of Ruby, who opened her eyes and gaze down at it. "W-What is it?" she asked, her eyes moving over to Hoof, who was now sitting on his own cushion that was slightly closer.

"It's a wingbeater. Apparently, they mix in some sort of cloud while pouring. Some sort of Pegasus drink, I guess."

Ruby supposed it was the thought that counted. "Thank you, Hoof." she levitated the drink up and smelled the scent of elderberries and lime. A strange combination. She sipped a little bit and felt the kick of a mule! "W-Wow..." Ruby coughed. "That's strong."

"Oh, horseapples. I got the wrong thing..." Hoof said, looking worried. "I can get something else if you don't like it?"

"N-No, uh, this is fine." Ruby took another sip to emphasise the point, suppressing the urge to cough. She hated the drink, but he had already paid for it and she didn't want to make a scene in front of ponies she had only just met.

At that moment, Cinnamon turned to look at Ruby. "Hey, so you've not said what you're studying here." Despite losing it as a statement, it was more of a question, one which Hoof was interested in.

"Oh, uh... It's nothing interesting," Ruby replied, feeling a sharp tint on her cheeks.

"I'm sure it's super cool!" Hoof said, nudging her.

Ruby winced and she felt her breath hitch at the contact. "I-It's... gem..." she mumbled, trailing off as she fought back some nausea.

Hoof leaned in to try and hear. "What with gems?" he asked, not realising she was now leaning more against Cinnamon, who was frowning at him.

Cinnamon actually used her magic to ease him back a little and shook her head while a leg wrapped around Ruby's shoulder to comfort her. "It's okay," she whispered, "take your time."

Ruby hated feeling like this. Like she'd break under everypony's hoof. How even a simple question could cause her breathing to quicken and for her to grow nauseated.

Yet, Cinnamon didn't cause this in her. Ruby had even told her to 'buck off' and didn't even feel like her world was spinning. Plus, she could actually tell her parents that she had a best friend. They would be so proud of her!

It was during Ruby's self-reflection that the Cinnamon softly rocked her. "Ruby, there's somepony for you," she whispered.

Ruby opened her eyes to see a vaguely familiar face standing off to the side. She had seen those eyes before... The guard at the palace! Her own eyes widened upon recognition and she could feel a cold sweat form. Why was he here... Was she in trouble?!

Cinnamon was the one to shake her out of it. "Hey... You okay?"

She stated into Cinnamon's eyes and felt herself calm down. "Y-Yeah... Sorry." Ruby pulled herself up and shakily wandered around the group of ponies, who were only now going back to their talking.

Wing watched as Ruby wandered around, gesturing to outside. He led her out onto the balcony and gave her a warm smile. "The Princess gives her warmest regards," he said, bowing to the mare and causing her to flush brightly. "She wishes to extend the formal invitation to dinner at a date of your choosing. She will work her duties around your schedule."

Ruby didn't know if her coat could get any paler, but it certainly tried when she heard that. "L-Lu... And me..." she mumbled, unable to believe it. "Really?"

Wing nodded. "She also asks if you have any, and I quote, suitable clothing?"

The mare could feel herself start to hyperventilate and turned around to lean over the railing. The sound of her emptying what little she had in it could be heard as she groaned.

"Should I take that as a no then?" Wing asked, a hint of a smirk on his face, at least until he gasped at Cinnamon rushing past him.

Cinnamon wrapped a leg around the heaving Ruby and rubbed her back. Glancing back at Wing, she glared and asked, "What the buck did you do?!"

"I've been instructed by her majesty, Princess Luna to ask Miss Haze when she would like to have dinner," he replied, honestly. Though, he was worried the mare would end up hurting herself. "the Princess is flexible with when."

Cinnamon looked shocked now but kept rubbing Ruby's back to comfort the shivering mare. "You need to answer him, Rubes," she said, pulling the mare up once she seemed to finish dry heaving. "We'll get some water after, okay?"

Ruby nodded and sniffed, feeling a painful burn down the back of her throat. She was still quivering in Cinnamon's hoof, but she could actually move from the edge. "I..." she groaned, coughing. "In three days, eight o'clock."

Wing thought for a second and nodded. "I shall tell her exactly that. Did you need funds for suitable clothing?"

"She will have clothing ready for then," Cinnamon stated. "I assume the Princess will pick her up?"

Taking a second, he turned to Cinnamon and nodded. "It would only be right. Please have a good night." With that, he flared his wings and shot off into the darkened sky, instantly disappearing and leaving the pair standing there on the balcony alone.

"Come on. Let's get you back in the warmth." Cinnamon led Ruby back into the bar and sat her down. She rushed off and returned with some water. "Here, drink it slowly," she said, brushing her hoof down Ruby's mane.

"I..." Ruby tried, only to choke up. "I'm sorry... I'm so useless," The mare whimpered, covering her face with her hooves. "I can't even accept a date!"

Thankfully the pair were well away from the group, so Ruby didn't have the added embarrassment of having to deal with that. But she did have a fussy Cinnamon to deal with.

"Stop that!" she scolded. "You just got a date with Princess Luna! You are not useless." she said it as a fact, giving no room to budge the issue. "If you don't, I'll go on it instead of you," she teased, closing her eyes and smirking.

"No!" Ruby shouted, forgetting where she was. "I mean, no... She chose me..." she looked down, her cheeks having turned blood red. "She chose me." She repeated that under her breath a few more times, as if trying to make herself believe it, until she felt her friend's embrace. Ruby still felt herself tense up, but it faded quickly, and she nuzzled deep against her neck, taking the time to inhale deep, a smile etching itself onto her face.


End file.
